memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Resurgence/Chapter Four
On board the Intrepid Admiral Kira is awaiting the signal from Admiral Martin but nothing he turns to Commander Curtis to hail the Enterprise. Hail the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. Aye, Admiral hailing frequencies opened and Captain Kadan responding on main viewer Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. On the viewer Captain Kadan appears. Admiral Kira what can I do for you? Captain Kadan says on the viewer. Admiral Kira asked if Admiral Martin beamed aboard yet. Has Admiral Martin beamed aboard yet says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan on the viewscreen. No he was called away to Area 51 something about a force field malfunction or something like that he said he'd beam aboard when he gets it down, that was like five hours ago when he contacted me about it so far nothing from him at all Captain Kadan says on the viewer. Then Admiral Kira remebers reading about what happened to Doctor Okun during the War of 1996 and he calls for a security and medical team to meet him in transporter room 2. Security and medical team, meet me in transporter room 2 says Typhuss as he tapped a button on his command chair. He runs to the turbolift and heads to the transporter room. At Area 51 the alarms are going off as Admiral Kira and the security and medical teams beam down and he walks over to Doctor Lee and asked where Admiral Martin is at. Where is Admiral Martin? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Lee. He looks at him. He's in the containment field with the alien Doctor Lee says as he looks at Admiral Kira and pointed at the containment area. Admiral Kira walks up to the glass and then John is slammed up against it with a tentacle wrapped around his neck. Who leads the forces of these people the alien says through John's voice. Typhuss walks up to the glass and communicates with it. I do, Vice Admiral Kira of the United Federation of Planets says Typhuss as he looks at the alien. This human has memories of his family he's a unqiue human, we will destroy your world we require resources and natural fuels your world has what we need and we will defeat you this time we're stronger then ever the alien says through John's voice. Then Kelly and Ezri beams down as well and their shocked to see this. DAD NO LET HIM GO YOU MONSTER! Kelly says as she looks at the alien through the window. You care for this human don't you female the alien says through her father's voice. The tentacle gets tighter as John gasps for air Typhuss threatens the alien. Let him go now or I will kill you says Typhuss as he looks at the alien. We will do the killing Admiral not you or your pathetic fleet the alien says in John's voice then releases him and and goes back into its cage after it's sleep drug started kicking in again. The doors open as Typhuss helps John out of the containment area and lays him down and checks his pulse and let's Kelly and Ezri know he's alive. He's alive says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri and Kelly. Doctor Loews scans John and looks confused. It's like he's in some sort of telepathic coma or something these brain scans are very erratic Doctor Loews says as she looks at her medical tricorder and at Admrial Kira, Captain Dax, and Kelly. Kelly looks at her father. Dad please be all right Kelly says as she looks at her father. Then the com activates. Intrepid to Admiral Kira, urgent Commander Madden says over the com. Admiral Kira taps his combadge. Kira here, what is it Commander Madden says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. We're picking up a wormhole forming bearing 213 mark 14 distance 8.8 light years from Earth it's them Commander Madden says over the combadge. Admiral Kira looks at Doctor Loews. One to beam back, Commander says Typhuss as he talks into his combadge. Aye, Admiral Commander Madden says over the combadge. Admiral Kira beams up to the Intrepid while Doctor Loews stays behind to treat Admiral Martin. On the bridge of the Intrepid Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge and turns to Commander Curtis at tactical to signal the fleet to depart. Tell the fleet to depart says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into her console. The fleet's responding sir their getting into formation Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then up at Admiral Kira and Commander Madden. The allied fleet moves out.